


Sex

by satin_doll



Series: Life [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Just what the title says, Part 2 of Life Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satin_doll/pseuds/satin_doll
Summary: A glimpse of Sherlock and Molly on a relaxing evening...





	Sex

_“Don’t move.”_

His voice was low and soft, but demanded obedience.

Molly gripped the footboard of the bed until her knuckles went white, biting her lip to keep from moaning, willing her trembling body to be absolutely still. 

“Good girl,” he breathed against her shoulder, and began moving again himself, slowly, one hand pressed against her belly, the other trailing fingertips over her nipples. He pulled back on her belly as he pushed into her, deeply, then withdrew almost completely before he sheathed himself in her again. 

Molly’s thighs quivered. She hovered on the edge of orgasm, wanting desperately to reach behind her and urge him on, wanting _more_ …

She gasped as his hand slid down her belly and fingertips lightly touched her swollen vulva, very gently tapping around her clit. An involuntary whimper escaped her and she bit her lip again to silence herself. He buried his face in the hollow of her neck and moaned, and suddenly his hands were gripping her hips and he shoved himself into her, hard, fast, deep, so deep…

“Don’t...move…” he gasped out as his own body spasmed and shook and his hips jerked, losing their rhythm. Molly fought to remain still but as the waves spread from her middle up through her chest, down her arms and legs, her body seemed to convulse, folding slightly forward, and a moan pushed its way up and out through her clenched teeth. Tears stung her eyes and in spite of her efforts, she shuddered from her head all the way to her toes.

Sherlock’s arms clenched around her middle and he panted heavily as he buried his face in her hair.

“Molly,” he rasped. “Molly…” He collapsed onto the floor, pulling her with him, wrapping himself around her and planting fervent kisses everywhere he could reach. She stilled trembled and the occasional tear leaked out, but she was smiling and kissed him back just as vigourously. 

Finally they lay still, limp as cooked noodles, gazing at each other with soft smiles. 

“Where did you come up with that one?”

“Oh...some book I read, I think, probably at uni.” 

“And it just randomly popped into your head?” Molly propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him, smoothed a curl back from his forehead. “At the ‘opportune moment’?”

He blinked up at her, reached up and traced her lips with his forefinger. 

“Well, no. I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

“A while?’

“About a week.”

Molly sighed and laid down against him again, her head on his chest. “I like you being ‘Lord and Master’...” she began.

“Molly...” Sherlock slid his hand up her back then down again, rested it at her waist. 

“...but next time I get to tie you to the bed and ride you like a stallion until you scream for mercy.”

Sherlock huffed out a laugh and squeezed her tightly. 

“Deal,” he said, as she giggled and nipped at his skin. “And after that…” 


End file.
